50 Shades of Contract
by BlueBird722
Summary: Being human comes with a price: "She turned her head away and marked an X, unaware of the torture she would have to suffer from." Fem slash, rape, Ariel/Ursula.


**1. Contract**

Ariel bit her lip at the golden scroll of parchment and held the silver quill in her hand. She could not read, she never learned how to...All she had to do was make a slight scribble over the last line...

She turned her head away and marked an X, unaware of the torture she would have to suffer from.

**2. Transformation**

Ursula handed her the potion, which allowed her to breathe both water and air, and as soon as Ariel finished the contents, she turned blind. However, Ursula smirked as she watched Ariel's hair fly over her head and there was no modesty-she watched the girl's tail split in half and form into two bare legs, also developing a firmly shaped backside and perfectly-shaped lower lips. The crab and fish had gone, but the eels watched the transformation as if it were porn, which it was going to be soon...

**3. Preparation**

Ariel was knocked out, but Ursula secretly prepared her for the next few days-her breasts could fill out a DD-bra, her legs were thin and smooth, she had tiny hairs below her belly, and her body was thin and had curves. As Ariel laid on the privately-prepared bed, she smirked when she looked between the girl's newly made legs and smirked to herself, her eels laughing behind her.

**4. Examined**

Ursula destroyed the sea shell bra to enjoy Ariel's tits all to herself. She pulled on a six lip, examined each lip, widen the girl's navel, roughened and handedly inspected the gorgeously huge breasts, and studied the newly formed hole. Perfect-all of it perfect.

**5**.** Chained**

The fondling was growing slower and more intimate, one slipping between her sex lips, the other two circled the large globes of her chest and flicking over the nipples. Ariel tried to push them away, but was unable to move from under the chains that held her thighs wide apart and her arms pulled painfully over her head.

**6. Fondled**

When she first felt touched between her legs and on her breasts, it felt wrong yet also good...Ariel's mind swam at the repetitiveness of the tentacles circling and toying with her sexual body parts in the unfamiliar manner that made her ache for more.

**7. Bubble**

The drugged princess moved around in the orange bubble where the Sea Witch had imprisoned her-she tried to escape, but her arms would fall back and her chest would randomly roll.

**8. Trapped**

When Ariel took in her nudity, her new legs, exposed breasts, and unfamiliar crotch hairs, she tried to swim away, but the black tentacles wrapping around her thighs, wrists, waist, and below her breasts already told her that she was trapped in a nightmare she was unlikely to escape from.

**9. Undressed**

Ariel was unconscious, but the eels memorably watched Ursula strip the princess of her sea shell bra and slide both meaty hands down the girl's sides and newly crafted curves.

**10. Washed **

When Ariel saw the small pool, she did not know what it was until Ursula pushed her in. It was like a bath tub, with bubbles and special water inside. The Sea Witch scrubbed her hair, nails scratching her scalp, and lovingly cleaned and rubbed her oversized breasts, between her legs, the folds between her legs, and the crack of her backside. Ariel cradled her chugs as Ursula spent more time cleaning her buttocks than any other body part, even between her sex lips.

**11. Bewitched**

She had come to change to meet her prince, yet in the potion Ursula had mentally tricked her into forgetting the human race and to serve as her erotic soul against the king.

**12. Netted **

The eels laughed to themselves as the redhead struggled against the net Ursula had shoved her into in her sleep. She tried to hide her breasts under her hair, but it would just fly back over her head and the eels watched her struggle helplessly.

**13. Double**

The eels creepily laughed as they demonstrated to Ursula how they would perform double penetration on the unconscious redhead-their tips prodded and swirled inside her virgin womanhood and backdoor.

**14. Stretched**

A frond pulled back her pussy lip, but Ariel could not feel it until another tentacle dragged on the twin lip, slowly and wider until her new womanhood was wide open. They stretched until it was wide enough for two tentacles to enter.

**15. Cuffed **

Ursula secretly "taped" or used a special secret eye to record the princess as she struggled against the handcuff holding her to the sea bed, attached to her ankle and preventing her foot from sliding out. Her bosom moved up and down, her arms waved around, and her legs wonderfully separated.

**16. Caressed**

Ursula secretly watched as Ariel failed to look angrily at the eels using their tails to caress and slide down her abdomen, dig into her navel, and tickle her huge breasts, which shivered and bounced with each sensitive touch.

**17. Stroked **

Ariel moved uncomfortable in her sleep, but Ursula proudly watched the eels stroke down her abdomen and inner thighs, enormous bosom, and her creamy back and neck even after the redhead succumbed to the intimacy.

**18. Shaved**

Ariel was unable to watch Ursula do something between her legs, which she had widely separated as if Ariel was humanely in childbirth. She looked helplessly at the eels, who laughed but gave her no answers. What she could not see was Ursula using a sharp tool and 'puff' to shave and smooth the vulva to complete perfection. It felt wrong but also good with this intimate stroking and touching...

**19. Flashed**

In their dreams, the eels envisioned the redhead, wearing nothing but her no-more sea shell bra, swimming around in the ocean until she saw them, reached behind her back and exposed herself, shamelessly giving them full possession of the newest naked part of her body.

**20. Bounced**

The best part of forced-grown breasts was the way they moved up and down in arousal, sleep, enchainment, the slightest movement, any form of entrapment, and their contact with a stranger touch.

**21. Nipped**

Blue eyes horrifically watched two slimly eels take control of her bound body, their long and sharp teeth giving small bites to her large nipples, the rounder mounds of her breasts, and the hairless nether folds between her legs-each minor bite made her blood swim in thrill and guilt.

**22. Licked**

It took only one tongue to take control of her entire breasts, nipples, abdomen, navel, clitoris, womanhood, vulva, sternum, and inner thighs.

**23. Circled**

Ariel's abdomen uncomfortably moved up and down as the tentacle blinded her, others held her limbs apart in star position, but the chilly mobile thing traced and pushed around inside her navel and almost tried to bury itself inside of her.

**24. Tightened**

Ariel could not see, but she could feel either tentacles or the eels wrap around every inch of her body below her breasts and tighten so that her breasts seemed bigger than they were. They shook her up and down and her breasts grew like inflated balloons.

**25. Fingered**

The redhead daily recalled Ursula's massaging of the new lips in the center of her thighs-as she toyed with and rubbed the folds, Ariel recalled squirming and struggling against the tentacles holding her arms above her head.

**26. Gagged**

Ariel whimpered when Ursula did something unfamiliar, but she felt even more insecure when Ursula wrapped a tentacle around her mouth, forcing the princess to moan and try to spit out the heavy tentacle and suckers.

**27. Anal**

The first time Ariel was on her knees and elbows, she was unaware of what was going on until something shoved into an unfamiliar hole that she knew she recently gained and began pumping in and out of that hole painfully, the eels laughing when the black tentacle moved in and out, in and out, of Ariel's backdoor.

**28. Oral**

Ariel could only see the white-and-grey hair from over her breasts until the witch was doing something to her between her thighs. The redhead cried out at the feeling of a tongue, teeth, and lips on the folds and pink area from between the top of her new thighs, both of which shook violently even when Ursula painfully squeezed her thighs, nails sinking in the smooth skin.

**29. Buried**

The mermaid-turned-princess was able to breathe even under the sand, but that did not stop her aroused movements feeling the witch's long nails and unforgiving fingers that took over her body from the ribs down. Ariel's head, arms, and breasts moved under the sand, but her abdomen, navel, buttocks, crotch, womanhood, thighs, legs, and clitoris were all exposed to the sea witch and eels.

**30. Smoothed**

When Ariel was chained, with one pair holding her wrists above her head, another wrapped around her red hair to hold it behind her back, and the last keeping her legs down straight, the eels used this to slide themselves between her thighs, wrap themselves around her thighs, bury themselves in the center of her thighs, and slide their sharp ends into her womanhood and backdoor.

**31. Taped**

What Arieldidn't know was that at any time, yet almost everyday, Ursula would toss a certain powder in the chamber-a chamber that acted as a 'video camera' to capture every movement or action for the sea witch to watch later on as the princess slept.

**32. Burned**

It was supposed to be a game to the witch-use 'waterproof' fire and hold the flames to parts of the mermaid's body, as burning her mounds and her thighs made her body seductively move to different positions trapped in the chains holding her wrists above her head and those holding her legs down.

**33. Pierced**

Ariel looked at herself in the mirror and did not recognize the redhead girl with the pierced navel and lower lips

**34. Danced**

Ariel was drugged, but she unconsciously moved her body-standing on the sand, trapped in the bubble, floating in the chamber, in the 'snow globe,' swaying on the chains that held her ankle down to the 'prison.'

**35. Sucked **

Red lips enveloped one of Ariel's large nipples and sharp teeth bit the tip, making Ariel cry out. The witch took in the girl's entire tit. While the witch caressed the milk gland the tentacle wrapped around, squeezed and massaged the base of the breast. The sucking grew harder and Ariel's eyes rolled back.

**36. Tornado**

A gold tornado circled Ariel's arms and legs below the knees, delighting the witch and eels with more time to take in the moving mounds, flat abdomen, dark navel, hairless lower lips, bare thighs, and tight backside.

**37. Starred **

A sharp sting rode up Ariel's arms every time she touched the silver stars stuck on her mounds that barely covered her erect nipples and the one stuck to the center of her bare folds. Ursula laughed watching the princess try to touch the body parts that only Ursula could touch from now on.

**38. Locked**

Ariel moved around wildly in a snow globe and could not find a way out. When Ursula smiled and moved the snow globe so that Ariel's naked body moved around and was knocked out, she continued to move the globe around and watched the nude girl fall in suggestive positions on the glass and on the flat surface of the globe.

**39. Shocked**

Ariel looked tearfully at the innocent-looking eels. "What do I have to do to get out of here?" she begged.

Their response-tie her to the edge of the bed and try not to pass out as they shocked her. Ariel hazily survived, but Ursula refused to let her go.

**40. Vibrated**

Ariel kept her eyes on the green stick that Ursula drew closer to her separated thighs, but when it disappeared from sight there was a two-minute pause before she felt small vibrations and more tension and pleasure in the small hole she knew barely anything of.

**41. Lubricated**

Lubrication was simple-slide between the girl's sex lips, move up and down, and before releasing massage the white substance around the hole.

**42. Blinded**

With Ariel unable to see anything, Ursula could do anything with the petite body and shamelessly take over

**43. Floated **

When Ariel was first learning to use her legs, she struggled and continued sinking until the eels came to her help-one wrapped itself around her wrists and the other under her breasts and swam to help her from the cave-yet she was unaware that Ursula was studying her backside and 'recording' the center of her legs and ass for later use.

**44. Straddled**

The first time Ursula straddled her, Ariel found it weird, then a guilty pleasure, then a form of ordeal as the movement against her grew rougher, harder, and less settling.

**45. Triple**

Ariel bled her first time, but the blood came harder when three tentacles pushed inside her at the same time and reached walls where she was untouched.

**46. Behind**

The sea witch watched the princess try to swim away, so she wrapped tentacles around the back of her naked thighs and wrists, lifted her left thigh up so high that her knee reached her head, and shoved herself into the womanhood from the back.

**47. Spotted**

Tentacles wrapped around her thighs and flung her on her back, and, her arms flailing wildly until other appendages held them behind her back, Ariel watched two different tentacles slide themselves into her anus and vagina at the same time.

**48. Prodded**

Ariel moaned as the tip of a thick tentacle began to poke against her anus and circle her tight asshole until her arousal blinded her. She was so dizzy that the prodding stopped only two seconds before sliding into her ass.

**49. Swirl**

Ariel laid on her back, thighs wide open, and groaned on pleasure as a tentacle swirled itself against the entrance to her pussy and began to tease her inner walls until it penetrated her.

**50. Possessed**

Ursula smiled proudly down at the naked and exposed redhead, sound asleep due to a long day of fulfilling the Sea Witch's sexual desires. Little did she know that she was never going to her prince-she was never going to leave the lair.

"You belong to me for all eternity," Ursula whispered as the girl dreamed to herself.


End file.
